


Riverdude x Scrub one-shots

by 0rmana



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkward Dates, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Forgive Me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rmana/pseuds/0rmana
Summary: Forgive me for what I intend on writing, I don't regret it, but forgive me.This will be a series of one-shots of Riverdude x Scrub because I need sleep, there will me nothing horny here, only fluff and cuteness. I'm not good at writing fluff tbh.This was made for fun, I didn't want to hurt anyone, don't send hate because of this ship or the one-shots please.
Relationships: Riverdude Covers / A Scrub for hire
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot yay, this is about Christmas because yes and I had to investigate about Christmas in the EEUU because my foreign ass celebrates it differently, I actually didn't end up using anything of my new knowledge.
> 
> Riverdude narrates in this one.

Well, I was studying for my exams but it can wait, I guess.

I was trying to be a good kid but Scrub just entered my room screaming "Happy Christmas" with his Jotaro's voice because I completely forgot it was Christmas.

\--I know you're far from your family this year so I decided to buy some weird international food to celebrate Christmas with you and make sure you don't overwork yourself, don't look at me like that and leave your books... not even a thank you for buying all of this myself? Great -If you stoped talking maybe I will be able to say something, don't you think?

\--Well, I really don't know what to say... How did you know I was probably to overwork myself?

\--Dude, I know you, we're very close, in a not homo way of course, you probably are feeling lonely and are making yourself feel better by studying with some anime ost in the background, and I was right, wasn't I?

\--What about you going to your family dinner?

\--You are like my brother, dude, I don't want anyone in my family to feel sad, and my parents have probably disowned me for my dubs, so yeah.

\--Thank you bro...

\--No problem bro, but close the book and get ready the table because I came here walking and I'm hungry.

\--Sure.

I'm a little scared of the "weird international food" I just hope there aren't any bugs in there because if there are I will kick him out of my house and won't let him get close to me even from 1 mile away.

\--Tell me there aren't any bugs... -I said that when we both sat down, only so that you keep track of the actions.

\--Of course not, what's your problem dude? I only bought spicy food that is probably going to make us lose our taste buds but hey, it'll be funny.

\--I guess? If I die on Christmas make sure they animate stone ocean and that you are in the english dub...

\--I was going to make it anyway, don't worry.

\--Thank you bro.

\--No prob bro.

\--Love you bro. 

\--No homo bro.

\--Sure, well, what did you brought to eat?

.

.

.

OH GOD NO, I WON'T EVER EAT SPICY FOOD WITH SCRUB AGAIN, I'M GOING TO DIE AND I DON'T HAVE MILK, HOW ISN'T HE DYING?!?!

For you to be able to imagine how I was saying the next sentences, imagine biting your tongue and having a cold, it's the closest to reality.

\--Scrub, how aren't you dying?!?!

\--I have a good resistance to spicy food.

\--You haven't actually eaten anything, have you?

\--I've eaten, but I bought some non-spicy just to see you dying.

\-- I- HATE- YOU- SO- MUCH.

\--You don't have milk, do you?

\--Nope.

\--Don't worry, soon it won't be THAT spicy and you won't talk as if you were sick.

The effect did go away, but I'm still mad at him.

\--Come on dude, forgive me, it was for the joke...

\--Well, it wasn't funny, I didn't laugh, or am I laughing?

\--Dude, I didn't want you to get mad, I will go back to my house don't worry, go back to being alone.

\--Scrub, if you leave with this temperature you're going to get sick and your fans will hate me because you won't be able to dub their memes.

\--So, are you still mad?

\--How can I be mad at you for so long? You really are stupid sometimes.

\--OK boomer.

\--I probably am younger than you, Scrub.

\--Well, I am 2020 years old, you know, today, Christmas is my birthday.

\--OK boomer.

\--You dare use my own spells against me?

\--Yes.

\--Oh, okay, I really don't care lol.

\--Liar Liar Pants on fire.

\--Okay maybe I do care, just maybe.

\--I also care about you, Scrub.

\--How did you know I was talking about you???

\--Because you're my bro, bro.

\--Bro...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play in the snow like the cute totally-not-couple they are <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverdude also narrates this one because I want and I can.

\--Scrub, don't try to put a hat on top of the snowman, it will fall, Scrub! Scrub stop! -He didn't stop.

He decided to put that hat on the snowman, that big ass hat, and it fell, guess where, on top of him, that's Karma.

\--This is nothing, just a little bit of snow, nothing serious -Bro, you are on the ground covered in snow, if he catches a cold he better not blame me.

\--You probably are going to get sick...

\--You'll take care of me, won't you?

\--In your dreams... wait don't say i-

\--I, Scrub, have a dream.

\--I still am not going to take care of you, Scrub...

\--Muda! -Did he just... throw a snowball at me and yelled "muda" at the same time?

He did it again! What if I get sick too?! Well, who cares about that, it certainly was a war declaration, and I accepted it.

\--Ora! -Yes! The snowball hit his face!

\--Muda! -It didn't hit me! He has a really bad aim lol.

\--Ora!

\--Muda!

\--Ora!

\--Muda!

\--Ora!

\--Muda!

\--Ora!

\--Muda!

\--Ora!

\--Okey, I give up, that hit my butt.

\--You are not good enoughere to beat me in a snowball fight...

\--I know... but everybody else yes.

\--Nobody needs to know that.

\--Okey, baby.

\--Shut up boomer.

\--Still with the boomer think?

\--You're the one that started it.

\--Don't remind me, I'm ashamed of that.

\--Sure, is your butt still hurting because of the snow?

\--I know you said it jokingly, but it actually hurts.

\--Wait, really? 

\--Yeah...

\--I'm sorry

\--Idiot! You fell for it! Thunder cross split attack!

A lot of snowballs hit my face, but like, a LOT, I fell to the snow and did... what's it called? Drama Queen pose? I don't know, but my face was frozen and wasee hurting a lot.

\--If I end up with any marks from the snow in the face you are going to regret it.

\--Yeah, yeah, whatever, shut up dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should write more, like I really don't like this one-shot book, I won't erase this because I want to laugh at myself for writing... this, but yeah, I feel really stupid because nobody reads this anyway and I'm just wasting my time.
> 
> If nobody reads this, not even talking about the guys me and my friends ship, what's the point lol-


End file.
